1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to livestock watering stations for supplying drinking water to domestic or zoo animals, and in particular to such devices which automatically control the flow of fresh drinking water and which afford a self-cleaning action as water enters the bowl of the drinking station.
2. Prior Art
Known livestock watering stations have certain disadvantages resulting from requirements relating to installation and maintenance and may be a source of injury and/or sickness to livestock. Thus, watering stations made of concrete, clay materials, or metal are either porous or corrosive, and thereby absorb the water and impurities contained therein and which may become embedded in the porous material below the surface of the water and remain impervious to ordinary cleaning methods. Such conditions are conducive to the breeding of unwanted bacteria and algae. Moreover, the chore of periodically cleaning such watering stations is laborious, time consuming, and inadequate. Such periodic cleaning is often accompanied by the creation of a messy, unsightly slough about the vessel, which, again, becomes a breeding ground for flies, mosquitoes, and other disease-carrying insects. The shape of prior art watering stations, combined with a rough exterior surface, may contribute to the injury of animals by the infliction of abrasions, bruises, and lacerations when the legs, knees, or other parts of the animal's body come into contact with the sides or other portions of the drinking vessel.